Love Is All Around
by Lindsey2
Summary: Chandler and Monica fanfic....A 12 year old girl trying to understand her mother's and her mother's friends' lives. There are more details in my authors note. Check it out! EPILOGUE now up!
1. Chapter 1 The Holidays

**:The title for this fanfic is taken from the episode of Ally McBeal that Matthew Perry starred in and I thought it was appropriate. That episode has absolutely NOTHING to with this, I just loved that title. (I don't own Ally McBeal by the way.) Anyway, this fanfic is set slightly in the future. Here's the background information – all the friends characters are in their mid to late 30's. When Monica was 23, she met Richard Burke. They rushed into a marriage when Monica got pregnant. When Monica's daughter, Jenny, was 2 years old she divorced Richard and moved back into her old apartment with Jenny. Jenny is now 12 years old. Rachel and Ross are now married and their daughter Emma, is now 4 years old. Ben, Ross' son, is 9 years old. Chandler and Joey still live across the hall from Monica and Jenny. Phoebe still lives on her own. This story is told in the perspective of Jenny. She is telling the reader how she sees her mother's and her mother's friends' lives. A bit like a diary of her feelings I guess. You'll get it as you go along I think. Lol The style is based on the book 'By The Shore' by Galaxy Craze. I do not own 'By The Shore.' Enjoy and please review!:**

Love Is All Around Chapter 1 – The Holidays 

I love the holidays. There is no need to do any homework until at **least** the final week before we go back to school. Funny… it gets boring sometimes, doesn't it?

Being a 12 year old in New York means I cannot walk the streets by myself. My mom warns me of people who just grab you and you're never to be seen again. Ok, so, that's not very nice, but do I **really** need to ask my babysitter to keep me company on a minute's walk to the coffee house?

That's what happened to me today on this cold, fall afternoon. Chandler Bing, my mom's best friend, insisted that I do not walk alone.

"I'm not a baby!" I said to him.

"No…no," he admitted, grinning at me, "but I'll come with you anyway!"

I like Chandler. He has a great sense of humour. He's my favourite babysitter and we have great fun together. Sometimes, he lets me go into work with him so I can play on his computer. My mom has never had a bad word to say about him. He's kind of like the father I never had and he never yells at me for being cheeky!

I haven't seen my father since I was two years old. I don't remember him much, apart from the little memories of his apartment that keep coming back to me. My mom doesn't like to talk about him much and I don't blame her. Ten of my birthdays have gone since we left, and not one present.

Chandler hates him! He can't believe that my dad has never called or wrote a letter. It makes him angry…it makes **me** angry. I remember the talk Chandler and my mom had a few weeks ago. I wasn't supposed to be listening, but just as long as they don't **know** I'm listening, I don't care. 

"You realise it's Jenny's birthday next week?" Chandler had asked my mom.

"Yes of course I do," my mom had answered.

"Well, has Richard called?"

"No."

Then, through the gap of my almost closed bedroom door, I saw Chandler hold my mother as she cried.

****

I've noticed something about my mom and Chandler. Their friendship is so different to my mom's friendship with Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribbiani. They seem happier when they're together than when they're apart.

Now as I walked with Chandler to Central Perk, that old coffee house I love, I asked him, "Do you like Mom?"

Chandler turned and smiled at me. "Of course I do," he replied in that soft tone he does whenever he speaks of my mom, "She's my best friend."

I nodded. I thought of my Uncle Ross, my mom's brother, and his wife Rachel. "Rachel and Ross are friends…**and** they're married." I pointed out.

Chandler chuckled, "After what they've been through over the years, I 'm just happy they're still talking…forget they're married!"

"How did they first get together?" I asked him. I have heard this story lots of times before, and in the later parts can remember seeing it happen, but it still makes me laugh. They're on…they're off…they're on…

"Well lets see…" and Chandler then goes on to tell me the story of the 'lobsters', as Phoebe still calls them.

*****

We arrived home hours after dinner. As usual, the whole group was there. Joey was talking to Phoebe; Ross and Rachel were talking to my mom; Emma, Ross and Rachel's 4-year-old daughter was watching a cartoon on TV.

"Hello children," Chandler greeted, settling down on the couch. 

"Hey Chandler," Joey said, "Can I borrow five bucks?"

Chandler rolled his eyes and winked at me. I giggled. Joey was always borrowing money off Chandler and he never paid him back. I thought it was ironic whenever Joey said 'borrow.'

"So what have you two been up to?" My mom asked Chandler and I.

"We just went to the coffee house," Chandler answered, "I still couldn't believe Gunther still works there!"

Every time someone talks about Gunther, I want to laugh. None of this group seemed to realise that the only reason he still works at that place is so he can be close to his 'crush', Rachel. Poor Gunther.

Even though Ross and Rachel are married, and my mom has been through a marriage and divorce, this group still see each other everyday. We're like a family. I visit my Uncle Ross' 9-year-old son, Ben, all the time. We're cousins, but really we're like brother and sister. It's the same with Emma. I'm the oldest, so I get to boss everyone around. Joey and Phoebe are like another Uncle and Aunt. 

"So Monica," Rachel turned to my mom with a cheeky smile, "Ross told me you have a date tomorrow."

"A date?" Chandler asked. I noticed the way he looked when he said that. His face was expressionless, but there was something in his eyes.

"Um…yes," my mom answered, looking down at her hands, "I do." She turned to me. "Are you ok with that?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. My mom asked me that every time and I always said, "Yes." I don't know why she keeps asking me. It's not as if my opinion will make a difference anyway. Twelve year olds don't have an opinion. You just do as you're told and to hell with it.

"So who are you going out with?" Chandler asked my mom. Here we go…the questioning starts. It's like a ritual. It gets really boring.

"I'm off to bed," I announced. Anything to get away from that look on Chandler's face, it looked so sad. 

I hugged my mom and went in my room. This room used to be Rachel's before she got pregnant and moved in with Ross. I wonder whether she ever missed living here with my mom. I don't miss her. When she lived here, I had to share in mom's bedroom. Now, I get my own space.

It's funny that as soon as I leave the room, the conversation that carries on becomes much more interesting…and different. I lay down on my bed and listened to what was going on.

"So, is he cute?" Rachel asked my mom.

"He's ok," my mom answered. I rolled my eyes. How original. Couldn't she have said, 'he's interesting' just for something different?

"Ok as in he's a geek or ok as in he is **so **cute?" Chandler quipped, causing Joey and Phoebe to start laughing.

I wasn't laughing. The joke was for the benefit of Uncle Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. For mom, it was just to show her that he didn't care whom she went out with. He did care… I **know he did. Why couldn't anyone else see that? Unless I'm imagining stuff, after all I'm only 12.**

END OF CHAPTER ONE 

:I hope you like this style of writing. Sorry if it's a bit short, but this first part is really just an introduction. I promise it will get better if you don't like it!:


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up

:**It is fun writing like someone like Jenny.…lol anyway, here is chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!:**

**Love Is All Around**

**Chapter 2 – Growing up**

I think my mom thinks I never listen to what is going on around me. She assumes that 12 years olds are not interested in an adult's life. Well, I would dearly love to tell her just how much of her life I **do **know. 

Today, I spent the day with Uncle Ross, Rachel and Emma. As a special holiday treat, they were going to take me to the movies. Typically, Emma goes and catches a cold so we have to stay inside. 

"Why don't we play a game?" Ross asked us. I was sitting in the corner of the room, helping Emma play with her dolls house. It looks like my day of fun is turning into a day of babysitting.

"No!" Rachel shook her head immediately, "Not a good idea. You and Jenny are so competitive. I'm not having any arguments today."

"Speaking of arguments…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ross glance at me and he lowered his voice, "Have Monica and Chandler had a fight or something?"

"No, not that **I **know of," Rachel replied, frowning, "Why? What's up?"

"Well I sensed a kind of atmosphere between them last night, and when I went to pick up Jenny from Mon's this morning, Monica seemed really upset about something."

"So?" I heard Rachel whisper back, "It doesn't mean it has anything to do with Chandler! It could be that she's nervous about her date tonight."

"Maybe." I could tell Uncle Ross didn't seem convinced by that idea. 

"Look, if you're worried about Monica, I'll go talk to her later ok?" Rachel turned to me with a bright smile on her face. I think she knows more than she really wants to say. "So, are you and Emma having fun down there?"

"Oh yes," I replied, "We're having a ball." I didn't mean it to sound so deadpan, but I think there is a limit to how much fun I can get out of a four year old kid who thinks her doll can talk. 

*****

I've seen mom get nervous about dates before. When I think back now, I can see why. I've heard conversations of a man known as 'Paul the Wine Guy.' She really seemed to hate his watch because I remember her breaking it. Then when I was four years old, she had gone on a date with some guy called 'fun bobby.' I don't remember all the details but I have a vague memory of Chandler calling him 'ridiculously dull bobby.' 

I watched my mom parade around the apartment later that evening. She was showing the group what she was wearing. In a simple, elegant long black dress she looked really pretty. 

Uncle Ross was at home caring for a sick Emma so he wasn't around to comment, but Rachel was there and she squealed in delight when she first saw mom. "Mon! You look sensational!" she turned to Chandler, Joey and Phoebe. "Don't you agree?"

"There is definitely a positive aura around you," Phoebe agreed. I should say at this point that Phoebe believes in all that paranormal stuff. She thinks that everything that happens to us was fated to happen and that there is nothing we can do to stop it. She's even predicted the day she's going to die. Yes I know, it's weird, but that's Phoebe.

"How **u** doin'?" Joey winked at my mom. That was a good sign. I've only ever heard Joey say that to really pretty women.

"You look really beautiful Mon," Chandler said softly. He hasn't taken his eyes off mom since she came out of her bedroom.

"Thank you," mom said shyly.

"This guy must be really special," Rachel commented, "I haven't seen you dressed up like this in years." 

A knock came from the door, but not soon enough before I caught mom glaring at Rachel. I went to answer it.

"Um…hi," the man greeted, "Is Monica in?"

I folded my arms. This is what I do to mom's dates. I give them a sort of screening test…make them squirm a little before I let them in. "Maybe," I replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"Jenny!" I heard my mom cry out, "Let Daniel in!"

"Fine, fine." I answered, showing Daniel the way in. He seemed to pass the test, but I could tell right away that he was one of those boring lawyer types who think work is their life. He also had that air of being arrogant and a know-all.

"Nice place you've got here." Daniel commented.

"Thank you," my mom answered. She showed him to the group. "Everybody this is Daniel. Daniel this is Phoebe, Rachel, Joey and Chandler." Then she pointed at me. I was sitting back on the couch with Chandler, who by the way was giving Daniel secret looks of dislike. "This is my daughter Jenny," my mom said, glaring at me. She wanted me to say something.

"Hi," I said quickly, turning back to the TV.

"I think we should get going," Daniel said quickly, completely ignoring my greeting. How **rude**. 

"Ok, let's go." Mom opened the door and Daniel strode out, not even bothering to help mom put on her jacket. 

"Have fun!" Phoebe yelled.

After they left, Chandler immediately got up to leave. He and Joey would be keeping an eye on me tonight. "So, Jenny, are you coming?" he asked me more sharply than usual.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Joey asked him.

"I'm fine." Chandler replied quickly, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're acting all weird," I said to him.

Chandler smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm not acting weird…I'm just tired that's all."

*****

Hours later, I was snuggled in Chandler's lap in his chair, pretending to be asleep. This is so I can listen to Chandler and Joey talking without them knowing.  

"Hey do you think we should put her to bed now?" I heard Joey ask Chandler, "She can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"What's wrong with her own bed?" Chandler asked. He sounded annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe Jenny doesn't want to be awaken by Monica and her date…if you know what I mean." Joey chuckled. I didn't want to think about what he might be talking about. It just grosses me out.

"Monica will be back any minute to pick up Jenny," Chandler insisted, "She said so."

I heard Joey give a long sigh. I opened my eyes ever so slightly, just enough so that my eyelashes were not blocking my vision. Joey was looking at Chandler with pity. I closed them shut again, not wanting to be caught peeking.

"Chandler, you have **got **to get over her!" Joey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" Chandler snapped, "Get over whom?"

"You **know **who," Joey replied.

I heard Chandler sigh and I felt him fidget about. "It's just…" he started to say and then stopped.

"Just what?" Joey prompted.

"I feel…wait…is Jenny really asleep?"

I sensed Chandler and Joey looking at me, checking that I couldn't hear the conversation going on. They seemed reassured because they carried on talking.

"I feel there is something about Daniel," Chandler continued, "There's something about him I just don't like. Did you see the way he totally ignored Jenny earlier?"

"Yes Chandler, I did see," Joey replied, sighing again. "But there is nothing wrong with wanting to take your date out straight away."

"Well, I still don't like him." 

"Oh, like when you didn't like Paul?"

"I was right about him wasn't I?!" Chandler raised his voice a little. I could tell it was all beginning to get a bit heated. I peeked through my eyelashes again.

"Shh!" Joey hissed, "You'll wake Jenny. I know you were right about Paul, but what about the others? There was Fun Bobby, Pete…how could you **not **like Pete?"

"He chose a stupid wrestling career over his girlfriend!"

"Ok, but what about Mark? Jamey, John, Dave, Matthew, Karl…all those guys Monica has dated and you didn't like one of them!"

"Well, can you blame me?!" Chandler shot back, "Monica and I…we're meant to be together, why can't she see that?"

"She **did **see that and when she told you, you shot her down! You told her you didn't want to ruin the friendship you had together. You didn't think it was a good idea to cross the line."

"That wasn't the reason!" Chandler snapped, "That wasn't the reason at all!"

"Then…then what was?"

Chandler sighed. "When Monica told me she loved me, Jenny was only 9 years old. Can you imagine if Monica and I had not worked out and we had broken up? Jenny sees me as a dad Joey. She loves me, and god I love her too! It'd break Jenny's heart if I had to leave, because that's what would happen Joe…I would have to leave and she would never see me again. I would never see Monica again."

"So…so what has changed your mind now?"

"I…I don't know. There are just some days when I can't stop thinking about Monica. Don't think that I've never regretted lying to Monica about my feelings…because I have."

"Wow…and what about Jenny and the whole breaking her heart thing?"

"I was stupid! All relationships have their ups and downs but come on Joe, we'd be a family! I don't see us **ever **breaking Jenny's heart…we'd be happy."

"I can't believe this is Chandler I am talking to!" Joey exclaimed, "You've really grown up."

"I think we all have Joey…I think we all have."

Before I started to fall asleep for real, I thought for a long time about what I had found out. It all seemed so easy. Chandler loved my mom and my mom loved Chandler. I had seen a new side to Chandler today, and that side suddenly made me realise that many of the jokes and sarcasm hid it. It was a sensitive side, a side that was easily hurt when revealed. It was a side that revealed itself when he dated Janice, the most annoying woman in the world. He loved Janice and she had hurt him. 

I now remember seeing this side to Chandler before. When he complimented mom on her dress, the countless times I would see him watch my mom when we all played at Central Park. She would be running around kicking a ball and he would just never keep his eyes off her. Sometimes she would catch him staring and he would look away, embarrassed.  

While thinking of all of this, I've realised that I too have finally started to grow up. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO 

:In answer to one reviewer – expect the unexpected! Look out for Chapter 3 – Love Is A Tricky Thing. Coming soon!:


	3. Chapter 3 Love is a tricky thing

:hiya! Sorry this update has took longer than planned, but I've been ill on and off, as well as having to go to college! Then the website wouldn't let me update and other stuff going on that has distracted me…Here is part 3, enjoy and please, please review I would love to know what you think and it spurs me on to write the next part faster!:

** **

**Love Is All Around**

** **

**Chapter 3 – Love is a tricky thing**

** **

I never went back home that night. Chandler and Joey left me to sleep in the chair, not wanting to disturb me. They covered me in a blanket and put a pillow underneath my head, so I was perfectly comfortable.

The next morning I awoke quite early. I could hear distant snores coming from Joey's bedroom, but apart from that everything was so quiet. I crept out of the apartment and went across the hall. I could hear loud voices coming from inside and as I listened, I recognised the tones of mom and Chandler.

"I don't see what business it is of yours about who I go out with and what time I come back," I heard mom say. She sounded angry.

"It **is **my business when you come home drunk in the middle of the night, making a noise which could have woke Jenny!" Chandler retorted.

"Daniel and I went to a party. I couldn't be the guest who left early."

"And as Monica says, it's really none of your business. I'm sure Jenny felt fine without her mom." I heard another voice say. It was Daniel.

"You've only know Jenny from a quick 'hello'!" Chandler shouted at him. "I've known her all her life, so don't you **dare **try to predict her feelings!"

"I think you should go Chandler," My mom said quietly.

"Fine. Get over your hangover with Mr. Bigshot here. See if I care. Meanwhile, I'm going to look after **your **daughter."

The door opened and I saw Chandler walk out, slamming the door behind him. He saw me and smiled at me sadly.

"I guess you heard all that?" he asked me. I nodded. He walked over and hugged me. "I didn't mean to yell at your mom," he explained, sighing. "I was just worried about her, that's all."

I didn't say anything. I just followed him back into his apartment.

****

I went back to mom a few hours later. Daniel was still around, sitting on my favourite spot on the couch. He had his feet up on the table, drinking coffee. I walked over to him and folded my arms.

"I usually sit there," I told him bluntly.

Daniel looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't the kind of smile that Uncle Ross, Chandler or Joey did. It was forced and his eyes had a cool look about them.

"Sorry kid," he drawled, "but **I'm **sitting here right now. There's enough room on the couch for both of us."

"But you're sitting in my favourite spot," I protested.

"Jenny!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen area, "Sit down and don't be a baby."

I sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed a book from the table. I wasn't about to start a conversation with this man.

****

I went back to school today. In a way, I was kind of relieved. It had been a month since Daniel first arrived and he was spending more and more time over at our place. My mom seemed to like him, but I didn't. He would keep mom out all night, and sometimes I would hear them come home drunk.

One day, I arrived home from school to see mom and Rachel arguing. I had obviously interrupted them, so I went straight to my room not even saying 'hello'.

"Straight to her room without a smile or a hello," I heard Rachel say, "She **never **used to do that."

"Maybe she had a bad day at school," my mom suggested hesitantly.

"No Mon," Rachel sighed. "She's like that everyday. Chandler tells me she doesn't seem interested in doing anything anymore. How can he know about your daughter more than **you **do?"

"I don't know," my mom replied. "She doesn't speak to me anymore."

"Of course not!" Rachel shouted, "You're out all night with Daniel. You don't spend any time with her. If it's not Chandler who's giving her dinner, it's Ross and I! Or Joey and Phoebe! This isn't you Monica. I'm worried about you. We all are."

"There's no **need **to be," my mom said, the strain coming out of her voice. I could tell she was about to cry. "Am I not allowed to have a life?"

"Of course you are Monica, but not when it starts to affect your twelve year old daughter. Daniel's changing you Mon…and for the worst." I heard Rachel storm out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

I heard a couple of taps on my bedroom door and my mom calling out, "Come out Jenny. I need to talk to you."

I didn't answer to her pleas. I didn't want to. I lay down on my bed, burying my head into the pillow.

"**Please** Jenny," My mom continued, "Tell me what's wrong. You don't talk to me anymore."

*****

After that, Mom didn't go out as much. Daniel was still around; still ignoring me, still thinking the apartment was his. The more I got to know him, the less I liked him.

A week later I came home from school and saw, for the first time in weeks, Chandler at the kitchen table. He had been avoiding my mom since they had that fight, so it was a surprise to see him. Mom was sitting opposite him and they were playing a game of scrabble. My mom's head was thrown back, laughing hard. Chandler was laughing too.

"You can't use **that **word," my mom objected, giggling. "What if Joey saw it?" She saw me at the door. "Hello sweetie," she greeted.

"Hi. Are you two friends again?"

Chandler smiled and nodded. "Yes," he replied, looking over at my mom. She smiled back at him. For a second, they looked like they had forgotten I was in the room.

The door swung open behind me and I turned to see Daniel. He glanced at me briefly, and then he looked over at Chandler. "Hello," he greeted stiffly, "I haven't seen **you** here in a while."

The smile disappeared from Chandler's face. "Well, I'm here now." He said back.

I watched Daniel adopt that fake smile again and he turned to my mom. "Hi babe. I've had a really hard day. Could you make me a coffee?" His eyes moved over to the scrabble set on the table. "It looks like you two have been having fun," he observed.

Mom smiled nervously at Daniel. "We're just playing a game." She said quietly.

"You never play games with **me**." Daniel accused. 

It was clear that Daniel was jealous. He gave Chandler a spiteful look.

Chandler stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll see you later Monica," he said softly. He turned to me and grinned. "See you later Jenny. Remember to get that homework done."

I grinned back and he left.

"Is Chandler over here regularly when I'm at work?" Daniel asked mom.

Mom frowned at Daniel. "Not all the time," she replied.

I went to my room. I wasn't about to get involved in the frightful fight that was about to follow. Love is a tricky thing. I'm getting more confused about it as the days go by. I don't know why mom would choose to be with Daniel when it was so obvious she was in love with somebody else.

*****

Later on, I had a look on the scrabble set at the word that had made my mom and Chandler laugh so hard at. It said 'omnipotent'. What the hell? What's so funny about that? And what did Joey have to do with it? When those two are together, mom and Chandler are so **crazy**.

# END OF CHAPTER THREE

:I apologise for the strange font. It's not my fault. I don't think this website is working properly yet. Remember to review! Lol Chapter four coming soon!:


	4. Chapter 4 Soul mates

Now, I've just realised what 'somebody I know' (hey you know who you are! Lol) meant when she said that the best Matty movie moment was when he said 'I see' in Three To Tango. I was like, now what bit is she on about?! I watched it again and NOW I know. I should have realised straight away because it is my favourite scene. Anyway I'm babbling now, and most of you probably don't have a clue what I'm talking about so I'm just going to introduce the FINAL part! Enjoy and please review!

Love Is All Around 

**Chapter 4 – Soul mates**

I'm pleased mom and Chandler are friends again. When they were avoiding each other, it affected everybody. Joey and Phoebe kept out of it all, not wanting to get involved. It's great to see everything nearly back to normal again.

I said 'nearly' because of one person who is still disrupting everyone's lives. Daniel is still around. He and mom have been together for two months now and they fight all the time. Daniel comes round to our place late at night smelling like a brewery, being loud and often offensive. That is, he's offensive to **me**. He hates me. He thinks I get in the way of the 'perfect' situation he has with mom. 

When I'm not at Chandler and Joey's, I'm often spending the night at Uncle Ross and Rachel's. I usually have to play with Emma, but anything is better than what I go through with Daniel. 

Both my grandparents are sick with some virus so mom has gone to see them to take care of them, and as no one else was available to take care of me, Daniel was forced to stay over. The first thing he did was order us a Chinese takeaway. He **knows** I hate Chinese. It makes me feel sick and mom never eats it when I'm around. 

I refused to eat the food of course and in turn Daniel refused to cook me anything else. That night, I had no dinner.

It was three in the morning, and my stomach was growling so hard. There was just no way I was going to get to sleep on an empty stomach. Even worst, my head was hurting and I ached all over. I yearned for mom to come home and hug me, but she didn't. She wouldn't be back until morning. I didn't quite dare to wake Daniel, as he would only get annoyed. 

I still wanted someone to be with me, to tell me that everything was going to be ok. I felt so ill. Then I realised... Chandler would help me! He would take care of me and feed me. I slowly tiptoed out of my room, trying to ignore my pounding head that was making me feel so dizzy.

I walked quietly to the apartment door, opened it and walked across the hall to the place I knew so well. I felt so weak, so **tired**. I just wanted to sleep, but I didn't want to go back to my bed. I wanted to see Chandler or even Joey. I lifted my arm and tapped the door, not once thinking that it might be unlocked. 

I tapped it again, and when there was no answer, I started to cry. I knocked harder this time, and when the door finally opened, I collapsed into the arms of whoever stood in front of me.

*****

"She was just standing there, crying her eyes out." I heard voices. My eyes slowly opened and everything was such a blur. I blinked once or twice and saw two people staring down at me. 

"She's waking up," one of the people said. I realised it was Chandler. "What do you mean she was crying?" he asked the other person.

I looked around and saw I was lying in Chandler's bed. The early morning sunrise peeped out through the curtains. I recognised the other person to be Joey.

"I don't know **why **she was crying," Joey now said, "All I know is that when I answered the door, she was standing there and then she collapsed into my arms."

"Jenny? Are you awake?" Chandler asked me. I nodded. I felt terrible. My head felt so hot but the rest of my body felt so cold. Chandler put a hand to my forehead and he withdrew it immediately.

"She's burning up!" he exclaimed. He looked at me, pity spread all over his face. He turned back to Joey. "Where's Daniel?" he demanded.

"No answer at Monica's." Joey explained, "Monica can't be back yet and Daniel has disappeared."

"Right. That's it. He's gone too far this time." Chandler muttered. 

I just fell back asleep.

*****

When I woke back up, I saw my mom sitting at the edge of my bed, crying. "Mom?" I called weakly. 

She looked up at me and put a hand to my forehead. She smiled at me softly and said, "Your fever is beginning to go down sweetie. Would you like anything to eat?"

I sat up and nodded. "What time is it?" I asked her.

"You've been asleep for hours. It's evening now."

I had slept through a whole day? I had never done that before. "Why were you crying?" I asked her.

"Because I've made a mess," mom replied, "I've let you down."

"Where's Daniel?" 

My mom sighed and reached out for me. She held me in her arms for a long time before replying, "You don't need to worry about that man anymore. You won't see him again."

The door opened and in walked Chandler, with a bowl in his hands. He smiled at the two of us. "It's soup," he said, handing me the bowl with a spoon, "Eat it, it'll make you feel stronger."

"Thank you." I said grabbing the bowl and immediately beginning to eat. With my fever down and appetite coming back, I had never felt so hungry in my entire life.

"You're feeling better I see," Chandler commented, looking amused.

I nodded my reply. 

"So…um…Monica, where is Daniel?" Chandler asked mom. I looked up and listened to my mom's answer.

"I've finished with him," my mom replied quietly, looking down on the floor.

"I see," Chandler nodded.

"He was a jerk." I said loudly, finishing my soup.

"Well, Jenny, do you want to stay in Chandler's bed for now or do you want to come home?" my mom asked, immediately changing the subject. She does that sometimes if she's uncomfortable.

"Can I stay here?" I asked, snuggling back into the covers. "It's **so** comfortable here."

Chandler laughed. "Ok, ok. Stay here if you want, I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure?" my mom asked, smiling at him.

"I'm sure."

****

The next morning, I was up and about again. My fever had gone down now and I went to Central Perk with mom. Everyone was sitting on the couch and chairs. It was like the old times.

"Well there she is!" Joey exclaimed. "Bunking off school I see!"

"No I'm not." I grumbled, grinning. 

"How're you feeling sweetie?" Rachel asked, walking over and giving me a long hug.

"Fine now."

The smile was wiped off my face when I saw who had just walked inside the coffee house. It was Daniel.

"Hello," he muttered at me, "Is your mom here?"

"Hello Daniel." Chandler said, walking up. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Monica," Daniel snapped, "Not you."

"Well maybe I don't **want** to talk to you." mom replied, scowling.

"Yes so why don't you just go back to where you came from." Chandler added, glaring at Daniel.

I walked right up to Daniel and poured a glass of ice-cold milk on his head. The liquid ran down his face and into his mouth, making him splutter.

My mom gasped, trying to keep a straight face. "Jenny!" she gently scolded me.

Chandler smirked, and Joey let out a snort of laughter. Phoebe and Rachel were out of control, their heads thrown back in hysterics. Uncle Ross rolled his eyes at me in disapproval, though I could tell he was dying to laugh.

"You stupid little…" Daniel muttered, lunging for me. Chandler blocked his way and grabbed his arm. 

"Get out!" Chandler shouted, pushing him towards the door. 

"I think you should **all **leave." Gunther called from behind the counter. "Cool down a little."

We all left and stood outside. Daniel took one last look at us and then walked down the street. I could still see the little drips of milk coming out of his hair.

"Thank you," mom said quietly, looking at Chandler with warmth I had seen so many times before.

"No problem." Chandler replied. I saw their eyes meet and only the sound of Uncle Ross giving a hinted cough interrupted them.

"Um…I think we'd better get going now." Rachel said, smiling at mom and Chandler. She turned to me. "Why don't you come with us?"

"We'll come too." Phoebe jumped in, nudging Joey. Joey nodded. 

"Wait one minute," I told them. "You go on ahead."

They left leaving mom, Chandler and me alone. I folded my arms at the two of them.

"What's up Jenny?" Chandler asked, looking confused.

"I think you should know that mom loves you." I told him bluntly. I saw his eyes widen and he glanced at mom, who was blushing furiously.

"Mom, I think **you **should know that Chandler has been in love with you for years. He always has. The only reason he didn't admit that three years ago is because he thought **I **would get hurt if the two of you would not work out. He lied when he said he wasn't interested."

"What…how did you…how?" Chandler sputtered, his eyes widening at me further.

"Oh come **on**," I wrinkled my nose. "I'm 12…I'm not **stupid**. Next time you want to spill your feelings about mom to Joey without me listening, make sure I'm **really **asleep."

I turned and walked up the road, catching up to Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey. I grinned at them. "I thought I needed to get them to see the point." I told them. 

Uncle Ross looked at me in disbelief and grinned. "You're pretty smart for a 12 year old." He commented. "I wish you were that age during my 'divorce' phase."

"I knew all about that too," I answered. "You should have just married Rachel in the first place." I heard Rachel giggle.

I glanced back at mom and Chandler, who were in deep discussion. Then they stopped and Chandler leaned in to kiss my mom. As my mom responded, I looked away. What they were doing was private and it just grosses me out.

As we all walked away from the scene, for the first time ever I felt complete. For ten years I had someone missing in my life. Now Chandler would be around to fill that gap. My dad. 

"They are soul mates," I heard Rachel murmur. She was still watching the happy couple. 

"Love is all around." I added.

As we continued to walk, a sudden thought popped in my head. It had been bothering me for days. I turned to Joey.

"What's omnipotent?" I asked him.

"Don't say that out loud!" he exclaimed. The group burst into laughter. Joey glanced at them with a confused expression. "I was just telling her not to say it!" he protested.

"Same old Joey…" Ross murmured.

"What?" I demanded.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Phoebe said, patting me on the head.

I'm old enough to find love for my mom, but not old enough to know that joke. Some things never change.

**THE END**

**:I was going to write a couple of more parts, but I felt it was time to end it and I've had a pretty hard couple of days and I know my sad mood would affect the script. I'm not going into details. If you like, I might write a epilogue. I'll see what reviews I get first though. I hope you enjoyed it.:**


	5. Epilogue

**:hi. The idea of an epilogue seemed to be popular, so here it is! I will be writing another fanfic soon once I've got the new idea in my head properly thought about. **

**What else…um…Matthew Perry…that suit…golden globes…wow. ;) but as for the results…CURB YOUR ENTHUSIASM?!! I've never even _heard_ of the show!**

Love Is All Around Epilogue 

It has been two years since that day I poured milk all over Daniel's head, but time seemed to rush past. I'm 14 now, a few inches taller and a little more mature. 

Twelve months ago, Richard Burke died in a tragic car crash. That's what I call him now. You see, soon after, Chandler Bing legally adopted me as his daughter. I've realised that Richard never really **was** my dad…he was just a memory of someone around in the early part of my childhood. I was sad he died, but I can't even remember what he looks like. It was a tough time for mom. Richard didn't have any other family, so as his ex-wife, my mom felt obliged to arrange his funeral. It was her chance to say goodbye to her past.

Right now, I'm at mom and dad's wedding. When I say dad, I mean Chandler. I started calling him dad from the day he signed the adoption papers. I never thought this wedding day would come. By an awful coincidence, dad was going to propose to mom the day we found out Richard had died. My mom grieved for her ex-husband for a while, and I think dad felt uncomfortable with it. He just didn't know when was the right time to propose and he also thought mom still loved Richard. Not aware of the emotional hell dad was going through; my mom wrongly thought he didn't care about her feelings during the funeral arrangements. 

A month after the funeral, mom and dad finally realised how wrong they were about each other and dad proposed. It was a happy ending at last.

During the many, **many** months of wedding planning, two 'events' happened. The first event that has happened is Uncle Ross and Rachel are expecting another baby. Rachel is now eight months pregnant and is blissfully happy. Unlike the first time round with Emma, Rachel says she couldn't be more comfortable. Hmm…I wonder if she'll be saying that in four weeks time.

The second event that has happened was a shock to everyone at first. Joey and Phoebe are now officially a couple. Three weeks ago, everyone had a party for mom and dad. Joey and Phoebe got **very **drunk and…well…by the time the next morning came round, they were totally crazy about each other. 

Anyway, so I'm at the church right now. After getting ordained on the Internet, Joey is officiating. Rachel, Phoebe and I are bridesmaids. Uncle Ross is the best man. 

I watched my mom walk down the altar. With her hair styled up and her silk gown trailing along the floor she looked so beautiful. I understand why dad calls her a princess. 

I saw the look on dad's face. It was full of love and happiness; he couldn't take his eyes off mom for a second. Behind me, I could hear Rachel crying. She said it was just her hormones but I didn't believe her… **everyone** in the room was crying.

I saw a scene that pleased me so much. Mom's mother, Judy Geller, hugged her daughter and whispered something to her that made them both smile. I had not seen Grandmother hug mom before. I don't think they ever got along really, so it was great to see the two sharing a moment together. 

I listened carefully to mom and dad's vows. Mom called him her soul mate, best friend and prince. Dad told mom he loved her and he showed her that by kissing her passionately. 

I grinned slightly at Joey, who had forgot his notes and was struggling to remember what came next. Uncle Ross leaned in and whispered something about rings and Joey shouted "damn!" Typical Joey. He **still **doesn't know what omnipotent means. I do. I've come to realise what all the fuss was about over it. Some day I will tell him. He can't go through the rest of his life thinking that omnipotent means you are 'unable to satisfy your partner', as Phoebe oh so carefully put it. I guessed the rest. 

The vows and ring exchanging over, mom and dad are now married. I couldn't **be** more happier for them. Oh no…I'm beginning to talk like dad! 

I wonder if I'll ever meet my best friend and soul mate, just like my mom did. Rachel once told me that to fall in love with your best friend is the greatest thing that could happen to you. At the time I was only 10 years old and doubted her claims. How could you fall in love with your best friend? Now, watching this beautiful scene before me, I realise that she was right.

:the end everybody! Please review!:


End file.
